The present invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines. The nozzle is of the type including a nozzle body tensioned against a nozzle holder, into which nozzle body a valve needle is introduced. The valve needle is loaded by a locking spring disposed in a chamber in the nozzle holder. The end of the valve needle opposite to the nozzle opening end is inserted in an induction coil which is mounted between the nozzle body and a nozzle holder. The induction coil is provided with two laterally disposed contact prongs which are electrically connected with extension connecting contacts by means of contact wires extending through the nozzle holder.
In fuel injection nozzles of this sort, the valve needle acts on the magnetic domain of the induction coil by means of its velocity, according to which a signal depending on the needle velocity is produced, for example, for a device that ascertains and assesses the beginning of the fuel injection operation and the length of injection operation.
A fuel injection nozzle of this kind has already been suggested, in which the spring cushioned contact prongs of the induction coil press directly against the spot facings of connecting wires that are secured with free play in boreholes in the nozzle holder and securely connected to connecting contacts on the nozzle holder. In these previously known injection nozzles, the electrical conducting connections of the induction coil are open in the area of the tangent plane of the nozzle holder and the spacer plate, so that the nozzle body, for the purpose of adjusting the valve needle opening pressure, for instance, can be removed from the valve holder without any special provisions for contact between them, and it is possible then to fit the nozzle body together with the nozzle holder again. In the previously known injection nozzles, however, special care must be taken for the correct positioning of the connecting wires in the nozzle holder boreholes, as well as with the front face of the nozzle holder facing the spacer plate, to assure a sufficiently high contact pressure between the component parts. In addition, it has already been suggested that two studs connected by wires with the induction coil winding be provided on the facing side of the spacer plate turned toward the nozzle holder, and that in addition, two cooperating contact elements be mounted coaxially with flexible free play in the nozzle holder. This embodiment is relatively expensive, particularly as it will be necessary to solder both the spacer plate and the nozzle holder for assembly.